Anarchy in the Anime
by The Mechanist
Summary: To prevent the deaths of Mello and Matt, five girls stumble into the Death Note universe. Unfortunately, the only thing they succeed in doing is pissing a lot of people off. Will they ever complete their mission? Do they even know what they're doing?
1. YouTube Poop

**First uploaded fic! :O I'm a review whore so do tell me if you can see this going anywhere :) ** The Characters I Have Introduced At The Moment Are: Myself, Megan, Hannah, Rebecca and Nicole. There could be a few more... I don't mind constructive criticism, but flames will be used to roast marshmallowsss! There is no OC x Anyone since that bugs me! LOL

***Chocolate Won't Melt* Chapter 1 ~ YouTube Poop?**

The red car screeched down the road, engine roaring, narrowly avoiding the other vehicles hot in pursuit. The young man driving the red car swerved and braked sharply to dodge a row cars blocking his path._ So those cars got ahead of me huh? _Matt thought, drawing on his cigarette. _How many damn bodyguards does one woman need anyway?_

The men who were blocking the escape route stepped out of the cars and drew their weapons. Matt edged out of his own motor with his hands up. "Hey! Come on. Gimmie a break," he called over to the armed guards. "Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?"

Fully out of the car now, Matt smirked, the cigarette still hanging from his lips. "You got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident. That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask. You won't shoo--"

Simultaneously, the guards open fired on Matt. The bullets thudded into him sending him crashing backwards onto his bullet riddled car. His last smile still played on his lips as the men lowered their weapons.

"What an idiot," one of them said coldly. "He probably wouldn't have told us anything anyway."

The still smoking cigarette dropped from Matt's mouth, quenching his life as well as the flame…

* * *

Jessica's P.O.V

The TV screen turned blank as I wrenched the plug out of the socket . "FUCK!" I shouted angrily.

"Uh, Jessica," my friend Megan said. "It's just an anime."

A pause.

"What was that Megan?" I said softly, dangerously. She shrugged her shoulders and shoot her head. Hannah however was not in the least intimated.

"She said "it's just an anime", so get over it!"

"Whatever"

"Come ON Hannah, Matt was such a smex god," Nicole chipped in

The service was NOT going to plan. It was the 19th of January 2010, and Death Note's Mello and Matt were to die on the 26th. My friends and I were having a commemoration of their lives.

We did know they were just fiction, it was really just an excuse to wear black and eat tons of chocolate. But when we watched the deaths on DVD it really riled me. Mello's death was so suckish. I turned the TV off right after Matt's. I mean, Matt and Mello were just so sexy! Especially Mello and his tight leather trousers. Mmm, yeah. Then he got his scar and he was all badass…

"He's laaaame!" Rebecca yelled, shocking me out of my stupor. She had been quiet before now, I wondered what she was making a such a racket about.

"He is not!" fired back Nicole defensibly.

"How not? He's just a dumb, emotionless SHEEP BOY!" Rebecca jeered. It dawned on me that they must be arguing about Near.

"Emotionless?!" Nicole bawled "You love Gaara! It don't get more emotionless than THAT!"

Hannah laughed "Pwnd." Becca shot death glares at the two of them.

Nicole grinned "Oh, I went there biatch".

I sighed and thanked God my mum wasn't in to hear this. I turned to see what the twins had been up to. The laptop was on and they were watching Death Note Abridged. Megan was skimming through the comments "Ugh, don't you just hate those chain messages?" She said, rolling her eyes "Look at this: Repost this message 10 times on different videos and you will have the best day ever!," She paused dramatically "However, if you don't you will live sad and alone for the rest of your days." She smiled and went to close the page, when I stopped her.

"Wait!" I gasped "Look at that one there…" she stopped to examine the comment,

"Oh, yeah. Good point from GothRaven6666," Hannah grinned. "Hey listen to this people," She cleared her throat and began. " If you can repost this message 13 times, within 5 minutes of reading this comment you will be transported to the anime world this comment is attached to. Failure to do so will result in immanent death . Brrrr"

"Repost it" I said quickly

"What!"

"Why?"

"It's not true!"

"Oh, come on!" I pleaded "We've got 4 and a half minutes left. We could save Mello!"

" And Matt!" Yelled Megan

"And not die!" I added.

"We won't die!" Hannah scoffed

"Well then there's no harm in trying then is there?" I snapped. I copied the text and began reposting on any related video. _Come on! Come on! _I thought posting the 9th reply. 10th. One and a half minutes to go. 11th.12th .10 Seconds! 13th! I made it!

"YES"! I leapt around my room causing the mirror to rattle. I was about to comment on how much I must weigh to make the mirror move when I noticed that the windows, doors and bed had also began to tremble. The very ground was now shaking wildly. This could only be one thing.

"EARTHQUAKE!!" Nicole shrieked, clutching at the window sill

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?!" An Incoherent voiced thundered. My hearing was all funny now though, like being underwater. I would vaguely see Rebecca clinging to the bed legs. Megan and Hannah were stumbling around, and I heard a shout of pain as someone must have whacked their head. The windows shattered and I shielded my eyes as the world went black…

**Ohhh! What's gonna happen next?? Normally this would have been bursting with humor but I had to start of the plot. Basically We are just gonna piss are the Deathnoters off! Yeah, sorry about the whole random earthquake thing by the way. I was a bit stumped on how we were going to arrive. Chow~**


	2. A Whole New Woooorrllld!

Howdy my Subjects! Thanks for the reviews, and thanks to those who subscribed to the Fic, but didn't actually review . Lol, I jest. I'm truly grateful. Especially to Hoashi-chan who spurred me into writing this. It probably would have been abandoned otherwise…

*Gasp* How dare you suggest that I am trying to increase the word count of my Fic!! I am disgusted! ;)

**Chapter 2 ~ The Head Cases Have Landed! (Not Stolen From xoxNickNackxox) xD**

Just, Like, Normal P.O.V

You would think people might notice if a group of girls fell out of the sky and landed in a busy city centre. Normally you would be right. However, there were far more interesting going ons in the world at that moment.

The people who **should **have noticed when it started raining females were gawping at a massive screen atop a skyscraper, where a man named Lind. L. Taylor was leading a very interesting broadcast directed at the mysterious Kira…

* * *

Nicole's P.O.V 

Ouch. Bloody hell. My head hurts. All because of that freak earthquake.

Whoa, the earthquake!

I shot upright, holding my now spinning head and examined the damage.

Jessica must be such crazy voodoo witch to pull this off! Hm, speaking of Jessica,

It was evident we were no longer in her room. We were outside somewhere. A city by the looks of it. Luckily nobody had spotted us. They were all watching something on a big TV. Hang on. How are the others? I mentally kicked myself for not checking sooner and hastily scanned the area for my friends.

I only spotted Megan. Uh-oh. Where the hell is everyone?

I clambered over to my comatose friend and shook her by the shoulders. Her neck snapped backwards and forwards alarmingly so I stopped. Whoops.

It seemed to have done the trick though, as Megan opened her eyes and greeted me with "What the fuck?!"

"Megan!!" I yelled, "Your alive!"

"Duh. Where are we?!"

Err, either Death Note or we've been kidnapped by Peedos with a bad sense of humour. Oh. Think I'll stick with the anime…

"Um, remember in Jessica's room?" I said shakily.

"Yeah..?" She said, still obviously confused.

_Oh, God I hope she's not concussed._

"The spam thing on YouTube…About Death Note?" I elaborated.

Ah, here we go. The light bulb in her head has flickered on.

"No!" She gasped "We can't be **in **Death Note!" Her voice adopted a sulky tone, "and If we had to be in an anime, why not Naruto?!"

"Cuz Jessica's gay," I mumbled. "Anyway, where is everyone else? Did you see Rebecca or Hannah, or anyone we know? "

"Tch, In case you hadn't noticed I was unconscious!" She growled. "Maybe we're the only ones here anyway." She added.

"I doubt it, it was Jessica's computer."

"Maybe we're dreaming?" Megan suggested hopefully

Dreaming. Pffft. _I leaned over and punched Megan on the shoulder. (then realised I had italics on and turned them off)_.

"OW!" She screamed, "What was that for you Douche!?"

"Just to prove we aren't dreaming. Dreams don't hurt remember?" I sighed.

She gave another loud scream, and pointed towards the large screen ahead.

"Christ! What no-" I paused, shocked. "Oh."

The image being displayed was utterly Shocking, Mind Blowing, Bloomin' Impossible, Im…Probable, I. Woaaa. The dude on the screen was…Lind L Taylor.

I turned to Megan to see that her jaw had somehow unhinged.

"Mega-" I started excitedly, when:

"SSSSSHHHH!"

"Bu-"

"Quiet!" She snapped.

Huh? Its not like she hasn't seen this episode before. Hmph. Fine. I tuned into the conversation.

Lind was just finishing his rant.

"Kira." He said sternly, " I've got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However, what you are doing right now, is Evil."

I smirked as I imagined the look on Light's face, then shuddered as Taylor gave the creepiest smile since MJ saw that little boy for the first time.

Megan was also smiling. We both knew what was coming next.

We both began counting down from forty.

At 'one' Megan screeched: "Kira's Ah Firin' His Lazor!!!"

Then I screamed "BBBLLLUUUGGGHHH!!!"

We received many angry glares and death threats for that. Or perhaps we got death glares and angry threats…Either way most people missed the moment when the wannabe L actually snuffed it.

The crowd looked murderous now. Thankfully the real L grabbed their attention again.

"Come on Nicole!" Megan hissed, "We should find the others and get outta here before these people get _really _mad!"

Oh yeah. I remembered. We're in Death Note, and our friends are missing.

"Heh, good idea."

We scuttled away like a diseased crab, trying not to attract any attention.

"_Now. To start the rescue mission" _I though determinedly.

"Wait." Megan interrupted my Hero Mode. "Where bouts are we?"

I sighed impatiently. "Death Note. The anime? Remember?"

_Damn. She _is_ concussed._

"Meh, I know **that. **I mean, like, _Where are we?"_

Ah.

"Even worse," She added worriedly, "The timeline is completely fucked."

I frowned. "How do you mean?"

"Well, The plan was to save Mello right? But we are right at the start of the anime which is nowhere near Mello and Matt's Deathday. What if the others are numerous episodes away, and we're trapped here?"

Ah.

"But," She concluded " Worst of all, I-I think we're in the DUB."

She finished in a choked whisper. "The character voices…Th-They, They're awful!"

I sank to my knees, my mouth gaping in a silent scream.

_Dun Dun Duhhh! R&R? Yes this whole chapter was ridiculous. The whole Mello n' Matt plot starts properly next chapter, when we catch up with Hannah & Jessica (Yours Truly) And Rebecca-danna with a special guest :3. _

_P.S~The MJ thing was just a bad joke xD. _

_Respect MJ!! Respect…_


End file.
